It's All About Family
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les frères et sœurs, c'est que même s'ils vous font chier, ils peuvent aussi être là pour vous. Ce que les Archanges pensent les uns des autres sans l'avoir jamais dit.


**It's All About Family**

Michel est l'aîné des Archanges.

Il a plutôt bien accepté l'irruption soudaine de Lucifer dans son existence. En fait, ça lui a fait plutôt plaisir de pouvoir être le modèle de quelqu'un d'autre. Même si Lucifer est rapidement devenu son égal. Maintenant, ils sont tous les deux des anges matures, mais l'Etoile du Matin continue de contempler son frère avec les mêmes yeux émerveillés que lorsqu'il était un nouveau-né ; pour être honnête, ça ne déplaît pas à Michel.

Néanmoins, son cadet l'inquiète parfois. Lors de l'extinction des dinosaures, Lucifer n'a pas manifesté la moindre tristesse devant la disparition des créatures créées par leur Père. Au contraire, c'est comme s'il en avait retiré du _plaisir_. Et maintenant que Père parle de son nouveau projet, une race avec le même potentiel que la race des anges, l'Etoile du Matin s'est renfermé sur lui-même.

Michel se rassure en se disant que c'est momentané.

Il était mieux préparé à l'arrivée de Raphaël. Mais le nouveau petit frère l'a déconcerté. Il ne disait pas le moindre mot, se contentant d'observer tout autour de lui avec ses immenses yeux marron (aucun autre ange n'a des yeux de cette couleur). Et en grandissant, Raphaël s'est encore plus éloigné, préférant les livres et les enfants à la compagnie de ses deux aînés.

Cela dit, Michel mentirait en prétendant ne pas avoir d'atomes crochus avec son deuxième petit frère. Raphaël sait _écouter _; il ne cherche jamais à juger, il _comprend_. Lorsque l'Aîné des Anges se sent l'envie de vider son cœur, il va trouver le guérisseur. Et même si Raphaël ne dit jamais rien, il compatit en silence. Et puis, il adore les enfants, lui aussi. Il ferait tout pour protéger un de leurs cadets.

Michel sait qu'il peut compter sur Raphaël pour l'empêcher de perdre la tête.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec l'arrivée de Gabriel et rapidement, il se rend compte qu'avec le petit dernier des Archanges, on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Gabriel rit, Gabriel chante, Gabriel danse en permanence, tire la langue quand on lui dit d'être poli, encourage les petits à faire n'importe quoi, ne respecte même pas l'intimité de Père, bref fait tout ce qu'il faut pour se faire expulser du Paradis.

Mais Gabriel est également le plus fragile d'eux quatre. Il est la Main Gauche de Dieu, il est capable de détruire un Léviathan à lui seul, pas simplement bannir, non, l'annihiler complètement. Et ça, ça terrifie Gabriel. Plus encore que Michel, son propre frère, qui a essayé de l'approcher à plusieurs reprises et qu'à chaque fois le jeune Archange a fui pour se réfugier auprès de Lucifer ou de Raphaël.

Michel espère qu'un jour, son petit frère n'aura plus peur de lui.

**(****)**

Lucifer est le puîné des Archanges.

Il admire Michel depuis leur Père l'a confié à sa garde. En fait, c'est le seul de ses frères et sœurs pour qui il éprouve du respect ; bien sûr, il a de l'affection pour ses cadets, mais ce sont ses _cadets_. Franchement, comment peut-on respecter son cadet ? Comme l'Etoile du Matin est le deuxième ange à avoir été créé, il ne peut donc admirer que Michel. Et leur Père, bien entendu.

Cela dit, il y a des moments où Michel l'exaspère. Il obéit sans se poser de questions, c'est toujours _oui Père_, _que ta volonté soit faite_. Rien de plus énervant que de voir l'incarnation même de la puissance courber l'échine. Sans compter que Michel semble juger _intéressante _l'expérience menée par Père sur Terre. Alors qu'elle risque de tout détruire… Y compris eux-mêmes.

Lucifer espère que son grand frère finira par comprendre son point de vue.

Raphaël a été un bouleversement monumental dans sa vie, puisqu'il est passé d'un coup du statut de petit frère à celui de frère aîné. Honnêtement, Lucifer n'aime pas beaucoup son cadet immédiat. Il est trop silencieux, il cache trop bien ce qu'il ressent, et par-dessus le marché, il a la manie de vous regarder dans les yeux et d'essayer de deviner à quoi vous pensez. Non, décidément, il a du mal à aimer Raphaël.

Mais de temps en temps, ils partagent de bons moments. Raphaël a une grande qualité, et c'est sa curiosité. Quand on lui propose une nouveauté, il veut toujours l'envisager sous plusieurs angles, et ce n'est pas tant le fait de créer qui l'intéresse, c'est d'étudier les conséquences qui le passionne. Sans compter qu'il est toujours rassurant. L'Etoile du Matin sait bien que de temps en temps, Michel le regarde de travers pour ce qu'il dit. Devant Raphaël, il exprime ses opinions sans complexe, puisqu'il sait que son frère ne le jugera pas.

Lucifer pense qu'il peut supporter son cadet, si les choses restent comme elles sont.

Avec Gabriel, il a subi le changement le plus cataclysmique de son existence, puisque c'est lui qui l'a élevé. Et c'est probablement le plus somptueux cadeau que lui fera jamais Père ; Gabriel l'adore, et il adore son petit frère. Parmi tous leurs cadets, il n'arrive pas à en trouver un qui déborde autant d'enthousiasme et de vitalité. Et puis, il se retrouve un peu dans son petit frère ; tous les deux, ils ont la même tendance à remettre les règlements en question et à les arranger à leur manière.

Tout de même, il s'inquiète parfois au sujet de son cadet. Gabriel est trop gentil pour son propre bien ; il lui arrive bien de s'énerver contre quelqu'un, mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Gabriel est _incapable_ de détester les autres. La seule personne qui le dégoûte, c'est lui-même, et une fois ou deux, Lucifer a dû empêcher son petit frère absolument hystérique de se faire du mal. Il est terrifié qu'un jour, son cadet puisse réussir à se détruire.

Lucifer est prêt à tout pour protéger son petit frère.

**(****)**

Raphaël est le cadet des Archanges.

Il éprouve une vague estime envers Michel ; après tout, c'est ce que ressentent tous ses frères et sœurs, alors il ne peut pas y couper. Et comme tous ses frères et sœurs, il a vaguement peur de Michel mais après tout, leur aîné à tous a été _créé _pour terrifier quiconque le verrait, pour frapper de crainte les ennemis de leur Père. Puisque c'est sa fonction, il ne sert à rien de protester, il faut juste s'y résigner.

Mais personnellement, Raphaël a pitié de Michel ; il a vu l'Archange dans ses pires moments, et il lui a été impossible de ne pas compatir. Car Michel est seul, atrocement seul, dans son armure de puissance céleste. Seul avec la peur qu'il inspire à sa propre famille. Et la seule chose que peut faire le guérisseur face à cette détresse, c'est de ne pas fuir. Alors, il écoute ce que dit son grand frère qui en a gros sur le cœur. Et après, il lui offre toujours une tasse de café chaud.

Raphaël espère qu'un jour, son frère aîné ira mieux.

Il a plus de mal à supporter Lucifer ; il trouve l'Etoile du Matin vraiment trop imbu de sa superbe, désagréablement obtus, et exaspérément condescendant envers ses jeunes frères et sœurs, Raphaël y compris. Sans parler du fait qu'il méprise légèrement les livres, et pour un bibliothécaire dans l'âme, ça a tendance à rester en travers de la gorge. En vérité, il ne sent pas du tout Lucifer.

Mais il faut bien avouer qu'à certains moments, il se sent content, même un peu fier, de l'avoir pour aîné. Comme lorsqu'il voit Lucifer engueuler un ange qui en martyrisait un autre (et malheureusement, ça se produit avec régularité), ou quand l'Etoile du Matin vient lui demander son avis sur tel ou tel sujet, et qu'ils finissent par discuter jusque très tard. Lucifer a ses défauts, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il n'a aucune qualité.

Raphaël peut vivre avec ça.

Il a aussi du mal à supporter Gabriel, mais pour des raisons différentes ; le jeune Archange sème le chaos partout où il passe (et il a une prédilection pour l'infirmerie tenue par son aîné), lui joue des tours douteux (Raphaël s'en souviendra, du jour où il s'est retrouvé avec des ailes violettes à pois roses) et n'hésite pas à le manipuler sans vergogne grâce à son arme ultime, le regard larmoyant. En résumé, Gabriel est un brise-tout, et ça cohabite mal avec le tempérament casanier de Raphaël.

Mais Raphaël sait que si Gabriel rit autant, c'est pour ne pas pleurer. Il sait que le jeune Archange est terrifié par son potentiel destructeur encore plus puissant que celui de Michel, et qu'il pense sincèrement que le monde serait plus en sécurité sans lui. Raphaël souhaite peut-être par moments que Gabriel ne soit jamais né, mais il ne veut pas voir son petit frère se suicider. Alors, il laisse les farces de mauvais goût pleuvoir sur sa tête.

Raphaël prie pour qu'un jour, son petit frère arrête de se haïr.

**(****)**

Gabriel est le benjamin des Archanges.

Il a peur de Michel, et pour le cacher, il se montre grossier. Il fait exprès de se montrer irrespectueux, le traitant de cul-pincé et de coincé et exécutant volontairement le contraire des consignes que son aîné lui assigne, mais à chaque fois qu'il se trouve devant l'Aîné des Anges, il a si peur qu'il en a envie de vomir. Il a vu Michel affronter les Léviathans à une ou deux reprises, il sait de quel violence le Protecteur du Paradis est capable et il est terrifié à l'idée que Michel retourne cette violence contre lui, s'il se rend compte de quoi son cadet est capable.

Gabriel voit bien que Michel souffre de cet état des choses, cependant ; il a vu le visage de son aîné se crisper de tristesse chaque fois qu'il a fui sa proximité. Et il se déteste de ne pas pouvoir surmonter sa terreur, de ne pas pouvoir traiter Michel comme son grand frère au lieu de son potentiel meurtrier. Le seul moment où il autorise Michel à être son aîné, c'est lorsque celui-ci vient le voir pendant son sommeil. Gabriel n'est jamais endormi pendant ces visites, mais il fait semblant de l'être, et laisse Michel lui caresser les cheveux et lui répéter gentiment que même s'il a peur de lui, il n'y a pas de problème.

Gabriel prie pour qu'un jour, il cesse d'avoir peur de son grand frère.

Il adore Lucifer, et Lucifer l'adore ; c'est aussi simple pour lui d'aimer l'Etoile du Matin que de respirer. Après tout, c'est Lucifer qui l'encourage à ne pas avoir peur de vivre, à oser laisser éclater son rire et à accepter de laisser sortir toutes les émotions, tous les mots qui se bousculent à l'intérieur de lui et qui lui donnent envie de crier pour s'en libérer. C'est Lucifer qui a voulu l'élever, alors que Michel et Raphaël auraient été plus indiqués pour éduquer un nouveau-né, qui plus est un futur Archange. Mais Lucifer l'a _désiré_, et rien que pour ça, Gabriel l'aime.

Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est aveugle. Il sait bien que l'Etoile du Matin a une part d'ombre en dépit de toute sa lumière ; il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il plisse les yeux quand le Grand Projet de Père, la nouvelle race (Gabriel se demande si elle sera aussi prometteuse que le dit Père), est évoquée. Et parfois, Lucifer se dispute avec Michel. Ils ne se mettent jamais à crier, encore moins à se battre, mais Gabriel est paralysé de terreur chaque fois que ça arrive, comme si c'était le prélude à quelque chose de bien plus grave.

Gabriel espère que son pressentiment se trompe au sujet de Lucifer.

Il adore embêter Raphaël, parce que franchement, c'est trop tentant ; rien qu'à voir la figure sérieuse de son grand frère immédiat, il éprouve une furieuse envie de lui renverser un pot de peinture fluorescente sur la tête (Raphaël a horreur du fluo) ou de coller dans le dos un papier avec marqué dessus BOTTEZ-MOI LES FESSES. Et en plus, il ne risque rien, puisqu'il n'a qu'à regarder Raphaël avec le regard spécial apitoiement pour que celui-ci passe immédiatement l'éponge, même s'il doit ranger la bibliothèque pour la millionième fois ou se nettoyer les ailes trois fois pour faire partir leur nouvelle couleur.

Mais Raphaël est également le seul qui ne le laisse pas pleurer tout seul ; même Lucifer ne vient pas le consoler quand il fait une crise d'angoisse, il intervient seulement quand Gabriel menace de se blesser gravement. Quand Raphaël le voit pleurer, il l'emmène aussitôt à l'infirmerie, lui prépare du café avec beaucoup de sucre (parce que Gabriel déteste le café nature), et lui dit de pleurer autant qu'il veut. Et après, il le prend toujours dans ses bras pour le calmer. Et pendant que son frère le berce, Gabriel ne ressent plus autant l'envie de s'arracher la grâce avec son couteau d'Archange.

Gabriel voudrait pouvoir remercier Raphaël de ne pas le laisser tomber.

**Jana Helen Laivel, que tu apprécies autant mes OS sur les anges me touche profondément. Je t'offre cette histoire comme remerciement.**


End file.
